1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sterilizing apparatus and, particularly, to apparatus for sterilizing with a subdivided or atomized sterilizing liquid a succession of articles being fed along a predetermined path. According to one aspect of the invention the apparatus finds application to an integrated commodity packaging system which sterilizes, dries, fills with a desired commodity such as food, precision parts or pharmaceutical products, and lids or closes successive open-top containers or packages being fed in one or more files.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 54-58583 discloses a food packaging system of the above described character. This system comprises a sterilizing section, drying section, filling section, and lidding section for performing the respective operations on successive open-top food containers being fed horizontally by a conveyor. Of all these packaging-line sections the sterilizing section demands the most attentive consideration for effective, thorough attainment of its end.
The sterilizing section of the cited prior art food packaging system has proved to be subject to some objections. One of these arises from the fact that its sterilizing chambers, in which a sterilizing liquid such as hydrogen peroxide solution or chlorine water is sprayed onto the successive containers, must move toward and away from the feed path of the containers. Such reciprocation of the sterilizing chambers requires the provision of complex drive, linkage, and guide mechanisms, as well as large installation spaces for such mechanisms.
Another objection is to the inadequate attention paid for proper atomization, and subsequent deposition on the containers, of the sterilizing liquid. A correct amount of the sterilizing liquid should be applied uniformly to the entire surfaces of each container in the form of as fine droplets as possible.
In the sterilizing section of the known food packaging system, however, the sterilizing chambers cool down during their travel away from the container feed path, when the heated sterilizing liquid is not supplied thereto. Thus, when sprayed into the chambers during their travel toward the feed path, the sterilizing liquid tends to condense into large drops on the inside surfaces of their walls. Such drops may fall onto the containers, making it difficult to speedily dry them in the subsequent drying section.